Comatose
by ainsumLe
Summary: Rein had grown up in a peaceful clearing with her mother, twin brother, and the people that the three of them considered family. It all changed when the Hananaki tries to make Rein join the tribe by threatening her life. But after countless fails, the Hananaki take it a step too far. Now Rein is on the path for revenge. Will she get it, or die trying?
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

**Hananaki Main Camp. Region 5.**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

She was incredibly strong. She had managed to kill or defeat every single person we had sent to kidnap her. It was becoming a dilemma. That's why I was stuck in this accursed room with my father. We were discussing a strategy to capture one of the most powerful people on the planet. There was only one person as strong as her in this region of the world, her twin brother, Kage.

The two were the strongest representations of flora and fauna, the two life forces of the world.

"Rein Okinakage Tamashī is a huge threat to our tribe. She and her brother could wipe out our whole camp with a flick of their wrist. That is why they must be forced to either join us. Or destroyed."

"Yessir!" A band of voices responded. I remained silent. I hated that idea, and there was no way I was going to agree.

The leader of the group, Rikari, looked at me, who probably looked rather bored. He was my uncle, which meant if he, his brother, and my dad died, I'd be next in line to be the leader of the tribe. I hated that idea. I hated the way the Hananaki treated people. The way they had fallen once they rose to power. And especially what they wanted to do. It was evil. It wasn't what I wanted to do. I hated it. Almost as much as I hated the fact that I had been born into this tribe.

"Son!"

My fathers voice made me jump, "Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Answer Rikari when he's talking to you. I bring you to these meetings to prepare you for when you are needed to take over the tribe, not so you can daydream."

I nodded, not really caring. I didn't want to take over the tribe. I didn't want to carry on their legacy. I din't want ot be here, part of the tribe. No one cared though, and if I voiced my opinions, they'd most likely me. I turned to Rikari. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you accept your new orders?"

"Which ones?" Hakaru, Rikari's twin, facepalmed, and my father's eye twitched.

"To either get Rein and Kage to join, or to destroy them."

_Oh... Right..._ I shrugged. "I don't think we should be forcing them like this." Several of the council members gaped, others gasped in shock. My father glared at me, rage filling his eyes.

Rikari looked unfazed, "Why, child?"

His calmness made me mad. I fought ot keep my composure. "Neither of them knew we exisited until we started attacking them. They probably would've left us alone if we didn't pick the first fight."

"What makes you think that? Their mother has been an enemy of our tribe since our founding, or have you forgotten our history?"

My eye twitched, "Our history doesn't apply to us anymore." My voice was dark, "We were founded to provide a safe-haven for the damaged of Kiroshu. Now..." I chuckled bitterly, feeling my inherited inner demon surfacing. "Now that means nothing! We are just as bad as Kiroshu was. Providing safe haven to demons and those that posses them. We trick young ones into joining us. We lead them astray and ruin thier chances of being pure. We eliminate their childhood innocense! We are worse than Kiroshu." I stood up quicly, sending my chair flying backwards. "And you've forgotten, Rikari, their mother has changed; she was the one who brought down the Kingdon of Kiroshu."

I marched out of the council tent and into the midnight air before my father, Rikari, or my inner demon could do anything. I forced myself to take deep breaths to calm myself. I looked around at the urrounding tents, blobs of white that refelcted the weak light of the fading moon. I began to walk through the rings of tents and buildings, looking up at the sky.

Everyone was probably in shock, but I didn't care. _The Hananaki were evil. I wasn't like them!I couldn't be!_ I wanted to scream it at the sky, to anyone that could hear.

I doubted that this was the path that was meant for me, it couldn't be.

Maybe I could create my own 'd be my own vision, my own ideas. Then I'd get the flora/fauna twins to join my side. Surely they'd agree to help me. And together, we could overthrow this accursed tribe. Erase them from existance.

_Maybe..._

_Maybe... _

_Maybe some day I will._


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**Somewhere Deep in the Forest**

**Rein's P.O.V.**

I jumped awake. The dream from last night was fading from my mind. It was probably just flitting bits of memories and information that was always going through my mind. I shrugged and I threw my blanket to the side and got out of bed, being careful to not wake my twin, Kage. I eased the door open and walked into the living room. Closing the door softly behind me, I walked through my house and out the front door into the camp that I had grown up in my whole life. It was a basic ring of houses and tents surrounding a common kitchen and an outdoor place to eat. A fire pit sat in the middle of it all, a small fire already burning despite the warming morning.

Looking around, I saw Brianna playing with Junior, her new born, and Cold was looking over her shoulder, watching her. My mom was no where in sight. I was used to it by now though. She was always off somewhere, away from the camp. According to my Aunt Astrid, Ash for short, my mom had always been off doing something away from camp. Ever since my father died.

I pulled my cloak on and flicked the hood up onto my head. I pulled the top forward just enough that the hood overshadowed my face. I headed off towards the woods, waving at Bri and cold incase they saw me. I left camp and entered the line of trees. Leaves overshadowed the bath I walked on and sun dappled through..

We were camped in a large clearing in the middle of this forest, not very far off from a sort of shadow hotspot my mom liked to call the heart of the forest. As far as I knew, they had been for a long time. Long before Kage and I were born. Mist, Ash's oldest daughter, 18 or 19 now, was born here and they had all lived here since before then.

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked, and my mind slipped back into my numerous memories like it often did. I would be fine as long as I didn't get pulled into the dream realm. I had to take things slowly though, as if I had suffered from a head injury.

I chuckled slightly and sourly at the thought. If only that was the case.

Ever since I was 7, I had millions of years of information in my mind. Dreams, such as the one I had had last night, often plagued my sleep. I would often see memories of other people in my dreams, and sometimes I would even pass out due to being sucked in to the dream realm. I had also been bursting with power. I tried to hide it at first, but Ashwas attacked once. I couldn't hide it anymore because no one could harm the attacker without the blow hurting Ash. But I figured it out. In the processI revealed myself and my true power. Unfortuantely, I ended up getting yelled at by my mom for recklessness. I guess I scared her to death, but I didn't really care. I had saved Ash when no one else could.

The Hananaki tribe stepped in soon after that. They had heard of my power. They wanted me to help them turn the world to chaos, but I refused. I could tell one of their mIn reasons was fear. They were persistent though and eventually started to use force. I fought back and always won, and I just recently killed their leader. Their persistence was getting annoying.

A hooded figure dropped in front of me from the trees. His careless and noisy landing snapping me out of my thoughts. A quick search of his soul told me that he was part of the Hananaki. I cussed under my breath.

"You will join us Rein."

I shook my head, "No way in hell."

The hooded figured chuckled darkly and it made me uneasy, sending chills down my spine. "Yes you will. Even if I die trying."

What an idiot. Of course I was going to kill him. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Big words for a guy like you."

He chuckled again. "You certainly talk big for a little girl."

I shrugged. "That's what Rikari said before I killed him."

His eye twitched and I smirked. I was using this small talk to power mt aura. I felt the power course through my veins and all around me as I drew the energy from the trees around me. I kept it locked for the time being to refrain from showing that I was getting ready to attack..

"Y-you killed Rikari?" Pain filled his eyes and voice as he said it.

I nodded and he pointed at me. "But, your just a little girl! How could you have possibly killed one of the strongest leaders of the-" he grunted as a powerful burst of flames hit him in the chest.

"Like that, baka." I then sent a more powerful burst of flames and shadows. It hit him in the same place as the first attack, sending the man sprawling on his back. I circled him as a sheet of ice formed on his chest, weighing him down.

"You see, I used a similar technique as this when I defeated your beloved leader. I was hoping it scared you pests off for a while, but apparently not."

"W-what?" The guy sounded extremely uncomfortable and in pain, his breaths short, painful, and shallow. Pain and fear shone in his eyes.

"I used the ol' crushed by ice trick!" I smirked and made the ice get thicker on the guy's chest. I watched his chest heave as it got harder for him to breathe. "May I ask the name of the guy I'm killing?"

He shook his head and I shrugged. "Fine." I made the ice get even thicker and the sound of his ribs cracking filled the quiet forest. I blocked it out by tuning into the other sounds of the forest around us. Birds singing, the breeze swirling leaves around. Selective hearing. It was the best.

The light of life slowly faded from the guy's grey eyes and a quick slip into his mind told me his name was Hakaru.

He smirked though, and I searched deeper into his mind. He was hiding something. I could see it in his eyes and annoying face.

"Just what are you planning?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

Then I heard a scream come from the camp, and I turned to the direction of it. I turned back to him.

"What are you planning?!" I screamed at him.

He started to laugh. It was evil and bone chilling. I made the ice grow thicker, causing his rib cage collapse and cutting his laughter out. I turned back to the camp and sprinted to the camp. My cloak flew off as I ran, and when I reached the camp, I dropped to my knees.

How? How did they do this? My hatred for Hananaki had reach reached a whole new level.

My whole family lay dead on the forest floor, scattered among the didn't even spare Tsume's, Bri and Cold newborn, life.. Clouds covered the sun, making the shadows swirl in the camp. A quick scan for souls showed the shattered remains of all of the ones I loved. Everyone that I had known my whole life. Even my mom had shown up for the massacre. Probably summoned to help defend the camp. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

_Rein... _My brother's weak voice echoed through our twin mind link. _Help me..._

Kage was still alive!_ Where are you?_

_North side of camp... Close to Tom's shop... Hurry please!_

_I'll be there! _I dashed through the camp, towards my brother. He was on the other side of camp. He must've been planning to help Tom in his shop today. Even more tears formed in my eyes. The thought of this clan ruining such a peaceful and innocent day caused anger and resentment to rise like bile. Bitter and hard to swallow_. Please let him be ok! _I sent the silent plea to the heavens above.

An eternity passed before I finally reached the shop. As if controlled by some other force, I instantly dropped to my knees once more, more tears flooding my eyes before falling onto the ground. I stared in horror at the sight of my brother's floating feet. A man held him by the throat. And I could already see the stress in Kage's soul as fractures began to form on the surface.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Raniera Detainment Cells. Region 2.**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

She looked so helpless, chained to her bed. Her chains rattled as she tossed and turned in her dream. Her hair was slicked with sweat. I felt bad for her, even though I could tell anyone that, and I wasn't supposed to feel pity for the prisoners I helped my father care for. I would be questioned for treason, and my family, and the whole tribe would disown me. I would either be exiled or executed on that spot.

How could the Raneira be so harsh? The poor girl already had the Tamara and Hananaki on her tail... Perhaps the tribe leader thought that if we had this girl as prisoner, we would become the strongest tribe...

I did my rounds through the prisoners' cells as I thought about all of this. The world today was deffinately cruel.

I wonder when the girl will wake up? I wondered silently to myself as I passed her cell once more, and then exited the dungeon. Perhaps I'll be able to make friends with her...

**Deep in the forest.**

**Rein's P.O.**_**V.**_

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched a man from the Hananaki hold Kage by throat. I watched in horror as the life slowly drained out of Kage's eyes. His soul fracturing more and more as seconds ticked by.

Shadows swirled angrily around the man's feet. It was a slow and deliberate, yet dangerous swirl. I closer look showed they were my mom's. The pieces of her soul littered through them. Had Kage inherited her shadows? I shook my head. This was hardly the time to think about trivial things like that.

I gasped as Kage's soul began to crack, giving into the pressure that was encasing it. Encouraging it to collapse. He started to glow with a bright, white light. I flashed back through my mom's memories. Brown hair -my father's hair. Ice blue eyes -my father's eyes. A blood curdling scream -my father's scream. And tears. Flood after flood of tears. Shared by the whole family. But most entrancing - most ominous - was the glowing white light. A blinding light that shined from his chest. The very same thing had happened to my father. Kage's soul was being obliterated. The truth solidified in my stomach, making me sick. Anger, fear, and sorrow all welled up deep with in me. I knew it was far too late to save my brother. More tears overflowed and landed on the soft earth below. It was the only solid, the only thing that felt _real _tome right now.

Pain filled Kage's features, but he didn't scream in pain like our father had. Was he trying to spare me? Kage was trying to stick the pain out. It was obvious it was for me. He knew his time was ending just as well as I. Perhaps he could see it in my face. I shook my head again. Or was it my body that shook from the forceful sobs that racked my body. Or maybe it was the worof spinning around me. My mind was in greater turmoil than before. Countless possibilities ran through my head. All of the what ifs. All of the if I had just joined them. What if I had just let them kill me. What if I hadn't killed their beloved leader. Why did I feel so helpless? Why couldn't I stop all of this? Why didn't I move to destroy the man? That question struck me the hardest when I realized I knew the answer to that: I was frozen with shock. Frozen with fear. Frozen with... helplessness... I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Lord! Why did it have to be so true?!

At the last moment, Kage's mind linked with mine. His voice was weak, but calm. Strained, but confident. Only more tears formed. He smiles at me weakly with his last bit of energy, and he kept that smile. _Stay alive Rein. Whatever the cost. Avenge everyone of the deaths here today. Do not let this break you. That's what they want. To break you. Make you weak. You are strong Rein, and you carry the names of our parents with you. Powerful, ones at that. I love-_

His voice in my head was broken off by his scream of pain, and a blinding flash of light as his soul was destroyed. I joined in with his scream. A fiery pain that exploded in my chest as his soul exploded into millions of tiny pieces and rained down on the ground. My scream died down as something inside me snapped. I stared at the ground for a long time, breathing heavily and slowly. An emptiness filled my chest. The place where Kage had been linked to me. The place where my family had resided. And now they were all gone. Blowing bits of soul in the wind. I pushed the urge to cry away. I refused to shed anymore tears. For the time being. I had a murderer to deal with. A sickening satisfaction went through me as I imagined the sight of his blood spilling from wounds. Wounds that I was going to give him.

I looked up up to see the man had turned to me, a sick smile etched on his face with eyes colder than absolute zero. Amusement shined in them.

"You ready to join now?" His voice was cold and sharp. A razor that cut at my new wound.

Pure hatred coursed through my veins, sharpening my voice. Raising the satisfaction I felt as I thought of his death. "Never." My voice was just as cold as his. The air seened to have dropped a few degrees.

"Then I'll just have to kill you!"

My eyes narrowed at his sing-songy voice. The rage grew. The hatred darkened. The urge to kill spiked intensely. My body nearly shook at the intensity of these feeling.

My voice grew dark, and was full of poison and more ice. "You're an idiot. It will be me who kills you. And I won't stop there. I will kill every single one of your tribe." The satisfaction grew more. All from just kmagining the blood on the ground. The bodies scattered across the camp ground. And maybe even souls obliterated. Just as my family lay now.

A hint of fear shined in his eyes and I smirked. I could feel the hatred, rage, and ice cold intent to kill building inside me. A chilly feeling crept over my skin slowly, startling me for a split second. What was happening? Shadows swirled around me, pure white, regular, and invisible shadows. All dangerous. All my mother's and brother's. I had never been able to control anything but regular shadows. And even then my skills were basic. I had flunked out of shadowdancer School. Had I inherited my mom's abilities?

'Rein. You are the next Guardian of the Shadows.' The shadows spoke to me in their mysterious and ancient language. I smirked. Sure enough. My mom and brother's abilities were my own. And my first kill with them stood I front of me. His face pale with fear. All confidence drained out of him.

Then the shadows leaped at the man, holding him in place. A predator smile crossed my lips. An almost animal instinct filled me. The urge to kill. To avengr my family. I was fauna after all. I felt something solid in my hand and looked down. A silver sword with grooves running down the blade with "Tamashi" engraved in the hilt. My mother's shadowdancer blade. The one thing that she _never _let out of her sight. Shadows swirled and filled the grooves. They hardened and I could feel the power pulsing through the blade. It felt like a heartbeat. I never quite understood it myself. The way shadows were able to give themselves substance. How they seemed so _human_. It was probably why I had troubles learning the art of being a shadowdancer.

Ny my moment of clarity soon ebbed away. The man before me - the murderer before me - came back into focus. Revenge for my fallen family would start with the death of this man.

I lunged towards him, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

_**So just a quick Author's note:** if you're confused about the tribes, it'll be explained in the next chapter, so please don't lose faith in the story because things are I'll-explained. I usually notice when I do that and explain it as soon as possible._

**-Chapter 3-**

**Raneira Detainment Cells. Region 2.**

**Rein's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find my wrists rubbed raw from chains. Big, heavy steel strips that would be next to impossible to break. I grumbled slightly. There was also a strange, slightly burning sensation on the area of my skin that was in contact with said chains. I lay still, my eyes closed. It'd be best to lay still for now.

I recognized the strange, burning sensation almost immediately. The steel was enchanted with light aura. I don't know how they did it, but it was a technique the Hananki used regularly.

They research into the target's aura type. There are two: light and dark. It's not based on the person's actions or anything, but rather the type of magic they use. People with lighter type auras use lighter type magic, otherwise known as holy magic. Not that it made people holy. They just had access to it. The people with darker auras are able to use darker type magic, usually known as shadow magic. My aura is dark because let's face it. My mom is a shadowdancer -a special and rare type of shadow user- and my father was a converted one, which wouldn't have been possible without a dark aura. So naturally, they burned as response to the conflicting aura types. It also cuts off my aura power.

My dream replayed through my mind a couple of times. It was obviously a mash an blend of different memories and thoughts. But the main event happened. That's for sure.

The first thing wrong: I was eight in the dream. I was thirteen when my family was attacked, well, destroyed.

The second: I had only been thinking about killing Rikari at that time. I didn't until a couple of months ago.

The third: I was intercepted by a Hananaki general that day, not Hakaru.

And finally: The shadows hadn't interfered at all. That part was probably my shadow ties messing with my dream. I did black out as I attacked the man though. I was overcome with anger and it blinded me. I didn't remember a single thing after that besides waking up next to a blood stain.

I blinked slowly and sat up, looking around warily as I kept my arms as still as possible. If these were Hananki chains, there were bound to be Hananaki. I was on the end of a long line of jail cells. The bed I was on was attached to a wall on the back wall. A wall ran at my feet until it reached the far wall of the cell compound. At my head was a space and then a bar divider that separated my cell from the one next to mine. I could see -and hear- that I was the only one here.

That is, until the creaking sound of metal scraping metal filled the compound. I jumped slightly, and whatever grogginess in my mind that was left, dissipated. I was now at full alert. I tried to scan for souls, but the attempt was fruitless. As I concentrated my mana to conduct the search, I recognized an odd hum coming from the metal. I sighed, not caring that the sound echoed throughout the cells. Apparently the vibration was throwing off my flow of mana. I cussed under my breath.

"Hello!" a cheery voice came from the cell door.

I jumped. The voice had snapped me out of my thoughts. I faced a teenage girl, around the age of fourteen. She had silvery-blonde hair and clear, dark brown eyes and was about five foot-two.

"I'm Kira!" she smiled lightly. "My friend tends to the cells, and the prisoners."

_Prisoner? I knew it..._

Her smile faded lightly. "What's wrong?"

My eye twitched. _What was wrong?_ I tried to to speak, but all that came out was a cracked _ha _followed by a painful cough that shook my whole body. I leaned forward and winced at the burning pain in my lungs and throat. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop that burning pain that spread through my chest. _What did they do to me?_

"Are you ok?" the girl sounded worried.

I cleared my throat and felt my voice return slightly. I straightened and shrugged. My voice sounded raspy and thin. "Oh I'm just peachy. I woke up chained to a bed in a place that I have no idea is at, and I literally almost coughed my lungs out. I'm fantastic." Sarcasm thickly laced my voice and I didn't bother to shield the venom from my voice. The girl cringed away from the door. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears. I took a deep breath, cursing the pangs of pity and guilt in my stomach.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to not knowing where I'm at... I shouldn't have exploded."

The cheerfulness returned to Kira's voice. "That's alright... I'm used to it." She sighed, "The joys of caring for prisoners..."

"Why am I being held prisoner anyways?"

"Uh..." Kira shifted uncomfortably. "You see-"

"That information is classified, and we are unable to share it with prisoners." A man walked up from behind Kira, cutting her off, and startling her. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be about six foot tall.

"What do you mean by that?! It's my life! Why shouldn't I know what happens to me?" I was bordering being furious, halfway tempted to fry them both and get out of these chains, but Kira seemed innocent. I could bring myself to hurt her.

The man sighed, "In a way, we are protecting you from the Tamara and the Hananaki. In another way, we are holding you hostage to bring our reputation and power up."

My eye twitched, "Hostage? Protection? I can protect yourself you know! I've held off both tribes for a while! I think-"

"What about your family. You weren't able to protect them."

I froze. My dream. The shattered bits of soul. The man. Tears welled in my eyes and I clenched my fists. _He was right. I couldn't save them... If only I had told them about everything instead of keeping it secret, maybe they'd still-_

"We went through memories of one of the Hananaki that was part of the attack. We found him dead in a clearing with houses and such in the middle of Kaimera forest. We saw his final moments of his pitiful life, and I must say. You are quite powerful."

"Uh... thanks?" What the hell was this guy talking about? I mean I knew I was powerful, but something deep inside me said there was more to it than that.

"Now come on Kira, that's enough talking to her. She looks like she's having a rough time. Let's leave her to sort things out."

"Yessir." She nodded to him, then to me, and walked away from the cell door, the man stayed.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly cold. "And why am I chained up if you're 'protecting' me?"

"You are quite infamous, Rein. Wouldn't want you hurting anyone in our clan, nor do we want you running off. It's simply too dangerous to let you loose."

I tried to send a burst of flames at him, forgetting that all of my abilities were cut off. I cussed under my breath once more and glared at the man.

The man looked quite amused. "You can't hurt me, Rein. Those chains drain aura energy, rendering your powers useless. Try all you want, but you can't do anything. Any ways. I am the head of the Raneira tribe, Hunter Raneira."

"You don't think I already know that?" The Raneira were the weakest of the main tribes in the Kaimera area... No wonder they wanted me as prisoner. The tribe that caught me would instantaneously gain a huge boost in reputation once they announced that I was with them. I grumbled at how thorough they were. Much more organized that the other two tribes.

"So that's why you want me as your hostage. If you have me on your side, your reputation, as well as power level will rise immensely, and your tribe will be to the top. But if you think I'll join you, you gotta another thing coming! I've been avoiding scum like you for a while, and as soon as I'm out of these chains-"

"We aren't like the other tribes, Rein. We've been trying to stop the other two for a while now, but we've never been strong enough to even come close to overthrowing them. We are hoping you can help with that."

"So you drug me, chain me up, and hold me hostage?"

"Nonononono you see, you're so powerful, and have always killed anyone who even attempted to get near you with such a request, we didn't want to risk casualties."

"Cause that's _such_ a good reason to treat me like this." More poison spat from the intense anger and borderline hatred.

He narrowed his eyes, "We need your help, Rein. Are you going to avenge your family's death or not.

Now that caught my attention. Vengeance and freedom in exchange for helping a no-good tribe gain power. It sounded good to me. Besides, I could just blow up their camp if they turned into another Hananaki-type tribe. I still had to be careful though. "This isn't some kind of trap?" I couldn't read his mind to see if he was lying or not, for my own mind had been locked. I figured that Ive dealt with so many liars in the past, I could spot it out pretty well.

He shook his head. "It most certainly isn't." There was any any sign of betrayal or lying, nevertheless I searched his face carefully.

"And you'll let me out of these chains, and let me regain my abilities?" I asked cautiously, skeptism filled my voice.

"Of course. What good to us would you be if we didn't?"

I still felt as if he was hiding something. Deep inside, there was a small voice screaming at me to refuse. Then again, revenge sounded nice. Was it worth putting my life in the hands of a stranger and potential enemy?


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**Raneira Detainment Cells. Region 2.**

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

"Are you in or what?" I was getting impatient. I had just offered to help her get revenge on the tribe that killed her family. Why was she being so hesitatant?

Then again, I did chain her up and lock her up in a cell after my father tried to kill her. She had intercepted him in the forest the other day, and attacked him in attempt to kill him for what he did to her family. That, and I used the same technique the Hananaki used to lock her up so she couldn't escape or harm anyone that approached her. That was my motive for locking her up: safety so that I could speak to her without her killing me. I didn't want my tribe hunting her down too. But she had no idea of knowing that. I kicked myself for not clarifing before or as I asked her to join us in our endeavor of overthrowing the Hananaki. "You do know we aren't part of either of the tribes that are after you, right?"

She looked at me wearily, "No. But I figured. Their cells aren't as nice as these ones," I chuckled softly as she continued, "but you could always be a bounty hunter using an old jail compound to hold me until one of the leaders of the other tribes can come and get me and you get your money. The bounties out for me by them are pretty large. You and your little friend that was here definitely seem like you could use the money."

My eye twitched but I felt a pang of pity for her. I wouldn't stoop that low. I hated the Hananaki and Tamara just as much, if not more, than she did. The Hananaki had once been a great tribe. A safe haven for the ones that seeked shelter from Kiroshu, a village thato existed long ago and had been full of demons. The Hananaki used to live in peace and the area was charmed to keep demons out. But it changed when one of the leaders, the grandfather of Rikari, became corrupted by the evil that had corrupted the kingdom of Kiroshu.

I sighed inwardly, "Well, I assure you. I have nothing to do with those accursed tribes.

She glared at me slightly, "Give me one good reason as to why I should trust you."

I restrained my urge to scream and turned my back to her cell. I headed towards the main office area. The keys to the cells were stored there. I grabbed the keys that correspond with Rein's cell, all the while hearing her yelling insults at me from her cell. I winced slightly at some of them and fought to control myself. I was definitely my father's son. I could feel the rage and coruption that ran in the family rising up. I pushed it back down, took a deep breath, and walked back to her cell. "Look. I'm going to unlock you. It's a symbol of trust, right? And if you try to escape or attack, I won't fight back.

She snorted softly, "Oh really? Then what? You knock me out and drag me to the Hananaki once I trust you?"

Again I was forced to push down my rage, "No. You answer my question, and depending on your answer, I'll either guide you out of the compound, or teleport us to where the rest of my tribe is at.

She eyed me suspiciously, then nodded, "Fine. Do it then."

I nodded and without hesitation, unlocked the cell door and eased it open. I walked in and unlocked her cuffs. She rubbed her wrists, which were red. I winced slightly at her cool voice, "Thank you. Now move."

Without giving me a chance to move, she swung her legs off the bed and slid off the bed. She walked out of the cell and started heading down the hallway. "I'm-"

Her voice was cut off by the wall exploding inwards, and I saw my father through the hole. I cussed under my breath and Rein froze in her tracks.

"Good work son!" He was beaming As he stepped in through the new hole in the wall. I should've known he'd detect Rein's aura once I unlocked the cuffs.

"What are you doing here!" I glared at him.

"S-son?" My attention snapped toward Reinnas confusion, recognition, and anger shone in her eyes. It was all soon covered by anger, her voice went dark as she walked towards him, black hatred shining in her eyes. "You killed my brother. I'll kill you."

My father laughed. "Pathetic. You failed your first five attempts. What makes you think this time will be any different? If anything, it'll be easier for me to destroy you in you weakened state." He stretched his arm towarads Rein and pulled his hand into a fist. She winced in pain. I realized what he was doing and watched, sympathetic for Rein, and shuddering slightly from the memories of him doing the same to me. He was compressing her aura energy, causing it to bounce off of the restraints he created and hit the wielder of the aura. It was extremely painful, and more often then not, made the person pass out from pain. They would also die if it was made too tight too fast, or for too long.

"See? You failed again," I watched helplessly as his hand muscles flex a he squeezed her energy tighter. Her eyelids fluttered, and her body went limp. She slumped onto the floor and my father unclenched his fist. He then turned to me. "As I was saying-"

I cut him off by holding up my hand. "I don't want to hear it. First you trespass on my territory, then knock out my prisoner. Go away. You weren't welcome here before, and you definitely aren't welcome here now."

"Hmph. Disrespectful little brat." He flash-stepped towards me, and then held me against the wall, pinning me by the throat. He bared his teeth in a snarl, his face was an inch from my face. "That's enough of your damn attitude, son. You better knock it off and respect me as your father."

I glared at him in anger. If looks could kill, he would've been dead. My voice was as cold as I could make it, "Look here _Father,_ as if you even deserve the title, you've lost my respect long ago. I don't consider you my father. You are just a rival tribe leader that is threatening me. Now get off of me or I'll kill you now."

He scoffed, "You? Kill me?" he burst out laughing. "As if!"

He was getting on my nerves. I was done with his crap.

Moving slowly, as to not get his attention, I reached around and grabbed the dagger that was attached to the back of my belt. The only blade that was strong enough to remove the mark of the Hananaki. Forged mostly of hate, but also with strong will, and kindness. Forged by priests that were able to morph the blade from light. Certified to bring even the strongest leaders to their knees. And it could only be wielded by someone who was from the Hananaki, but cast aside their old ways in order to go against the Hananaki. That's why the Tamara tribe was formed a year ago. A group of Hananaki warriors broke off from the group, forged the blade, and at the last second, just an inch away from victory, the leader of the Tamara fell to his inner evil. The same evil that I now fought against every waking moment of everyday. But I won't succumb to it.

I slowly drew the dagger out of its scabbard. I felt the power pulse in my hand, then up my arm, spreading through my body. This will be the blade that over throws the Hananaki. And with the help of Rein, the Hananaki will surely fall. The Tamara will fall soon after, and the forest will be free of the evil.

With a quick motion that my adrenaline seemed to slow, I thrust the blade deep into my father's lower back. I heard his back bone crack, and his grip on my throat loosened. His body fell limp onto the floor. The life slowly draining from his eyes. I planted one foot on each side of him and pulled his head up by his hair. I prepared to slice his throught when his last words caused me to freeze. They echoed in my ears:

"Hunter... Raneira... Has declared war... On us... Colin... You are the next... Leader... of the Hananaki... Uphold... The family name... And win this war..." His last word was but a sigh, as he left this world to join the one in the afterlife. He would no doubt be tortured in Hell for his evil doings. Making deals with demons will land you that fate. Which was one of the numerous reasons why I left the Hananaki.

At least I didn't have to worry about giving him too bloody of a death. I walked over to Rein and picked her up. I walked out through the hole in the wall and looked up at the sky. _Colin. It seems this will be our biggest competition yet. And final one as well. One of us will end up on top. The other shall be dead. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. _


	6. Chapter 5

**- Chapter 5 -**

**The Void. Limbo of Worlds****.**

**Rein's P.O.V.**

I've had enough of passing. It's annoying as hell. I'm either haunted by the thoughts floating in my head, or stuck in a vast black void of nothingness where I'm stuck weightlessly suspended in the air.

That's where I'm at now. The cursed void.

At least when I'm haunted by thoughts and jumbled memories, my mind is distracted. In the void, my thoughts wander freely, and I can feel every moment drag by in the real world. The time stretches on, yet all I can do is lay there, listening to the mumble of those around me.

_When will she wake up? How is she feeling? How much longer does she have? Will she die? _It was all a jumble of different voices at different times. Minutes stretched to hours, hours into days. I could myself getting restless.

I don't even know how I got here. I remember the wall bursting into the room right as I was leaving. I had no intention of staying with What-ever-his-name-was and the overly hyper girl, Kira. I watched the murderer of my brother and family come in through the hole. The very man that was said to have been dead. And he was the _father_ of the man I had spoke to. Not working for the HananakI. Yeah right.

I had charged him, swearing for revenge. I was going to get it soon. I knew it. Next thing I know, a searing pain swept through every part of my body. I could feel my own aura being reflected back at me. Then I was forced into this place. _How do I get out? Should I just wait for it to transition into a dream, and then wake up?_ My thoughts continued to wander like this for a while.

A bright light appeared ahead of me, and I felt my sense of gravity return. I slowly and shakily stood up. The light started to get closer to me and I stepped back. A wave of unease and, oddly enough, safety passed through me. The light shined around the silhouette of a person.

"Rein... Rein...? Rein!" A voice whispered from the light, one I only remember from my mom's memories. It was the voice of my mom's angelic form. Her guardian angel in a sense. What was she doing here? And what was her name? K-aren? K-atherine? No those weren't right... Kikio... Yeah that sounded right...

"Is that you, Kikio? My mom's angel form?" I called out to the figure, almost instinctively.

" Yes." The shadows off wings extended from behind the figure.

"What... What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. You need to come into the light with me."

"But... I'm not... I'm not ready to die yet!" I started to back away from the light. "I need to avenge what happened to my family!"

"You won't die when you enter the light, Rein! You'll wake up from your induced nightmare! You're stuck in the dream realm. Stuck in a coma! Everyone's worried about you! You want to see Kage, right? You're family?"

"Yes but they're gone. I'll never be able to see them besides in my torturous dreams and memories." I started to back away faster.

"No they aren't. You must come into the light to see them."

I tripped backwards over an unknown obstacle, it was then that it dawned on me. "I've seen this trick before! I know what you are!'

"Rein I don't-"

"Stop pretending you're holy and show me what you really are! You're a demon trying to trick me into entering Hell willingly! I'm not going to let you do that!"

"No I'm not, just-"

"No! leave me alone!" I scampered backwards and managed to regain my footing. I turned my back to the light and ran. I wasn't going to be tricked into entering the demon's realm willingly. I'd be trapped unless I sold my soul. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had seen it happen so many times in the memory fragments of tribe leaders.

The blackness of the void started to get thicker. It started to became harder harder to move. I trudged through the black, pushing forward. It's all I could do. I began to feel myself suffocating in the thick, dark mass. My body immediately began to panic. My attempt of breathing started to speed up, my heart pounding for air. The mass pressed against my body and chest, but I still found the strength to push forward. My lungs screamed for air. _It's just another trick by the demons to get me to enter their realm. I'll be fine._ I told myself, trying to convince my body to stop it's frantic efforts to breathe.

Finally, I broke through the thickness. The ground fall from my feet, and I gasped, close to screaming. I glanced down as I fell. Jagged rocks broke the surface of a raging ocean. My body felt light as I free fell through the air. I braced myself for impact, already feeling the points breaking my skin.

I jumped awake right before I hit the rocks. I looked around to find myself in a white room. I saw Kira looking at me, glaring slightly.

"What?" I was slightly annoyed.

Kira jumped slightly and looked away, "What? Oh nothing."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Alright... Where am I?"

"You're in the main house of the tribe. In the medical room."

"Oh..." I looked around, this time not in a wild, adrenaline fueled panic. I saw cabinets and jars with tongue compressors and random other supplies littering a counter around a sink.

Hunter opened the door and poked his head in. "I see you're awake..."

I nodded and looked at him, slightly confused at the hesitance in his voice, "Yeah. I am."

"I'm sorry..."

I looked at him, "What do you-"

He blinked, "You don't remember my father... The jail cell... The compound?"

I started to shake my head when it hit me. The events leading up to my unconsciousness floodes back. I looked at Hunter coldly, "Father?" I chuckled darkly. "So it is true..."

"Rein I know you must be feeling angry, but I assured you I-"

"My brother's killer... Is your father!" I chuckled insanely, "How can I trust you when that means... That means you're from the Hananaki tribe! You say you aim to overthrow them, but how can you when you're actually-"

Hunter had a pained look on his face, but it was also full of rage. "Rein! I left the tribe after what happened to your family! I started this tribe to over throw the Hananaki! I killed my father with my own hands! How does that not prove that I'm on your side?!" His voice was hysterical, pained, and full of anger.

"Power." I let the single word echo through the room. Hunter and Kira gazed at me, confused.

"Wh-what?" Hunter seemed to have broken out of his little outburst.

"You heard me. Power. You could have easily killed him so you could claim the head chair of thei counsel." I kept my voice even and cold.

He gaped at me disbelievingly.

"Hmph. Just as I thought."

"Please Rein, we-"

I held up my hand, "Whatever. I'm getting out of here. I wasn't planning on joining. I don't want to be part of any tribe. Especially one that was once part of the Hananaki." I slid off the bed and pushed past Hunter. I stopped right behind him. "Besides," My voice was a deadly whisper, "you told me the killer was dead, and that you found out through his memories. If you lied about that, how do I know you aren't lying now? Your mind is all blocked up, and I can't see your soul. It's suspicious." I walked down the hallway. I paused for a moment and looked arkund. I found a stairway and walked down, away from the nursing room. I found the front door at the bottom of the stairs, and walked out of the house. The afternoon sun shone down on the ground and looked up at the sky, smiling slightly. I began to walking away from the house, not turning back when I heard a small voice behind me, eminating from the door of the house.

"Please Rein. Don't go."


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**Hananaki Secondary Camp. Section 3.**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I walked through the cell compound, checing up on all of the prisoners. I could feel their hate-filled glares burning into me as I walked by the doors. I let the angry glare roll off my back. _They better knock it off... I 'm the one that feeds them... Then again, I don't blame them. I am part of the tribe that they hate..._ I sighed under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of movemnt in one of the cells there were supposedly empty. I cussed slightly and reached for a dagger that I always kept in my boot. It often came in handy in defending myself against boys who would try to take advantage of me. It was a cruel place in this camp; my father, the commander of this camp, never seemed to care. Anyone new to the camp would think that the camp were just rogues if it weren't for their civil action when the commander was around; that and the Hananaki banners everywhere.

I stopped and turned to see a girl, about fifteen, laying in the bed. I relaxed. She must be the new girl who we had taken as prisoner. From what I had been told, she had been here for a couple of days. They had never told me what cell she was placed in. That's what I get for being sick for the past week. I sighed and relaxed some, looking in at the girl. She had matted, black hair that was slicked back with sweat. Occasionally, she would flinch or jerk her head to one side. Her features were filled with pain.

I sighed, wincing slightly myself. I had read the report on how she was captured. She had been ambushed from all sides; they had flanked her, four on each side. While she was frantically fighting the attackers, she was shot by a poison-tipped dart. The poison caused the person's body to go limp and the mind to succumb to sleep. Everyone was elated about her capture, stating they had been after her for nearly eight years. It just made me hate this camp more.

A sickening thought hit me: Would her family would come looking for her? Surely she had a family who would notice, right? An even worse realization came to me:_ It had been been six days since arrived here, and there hadn't been any reports of a break in. Was she doomed to live out the rest of her days in this cel, much like the others here?_ I felt my stomach fall. 

As I began to walk away from the cell, a deep voice sounded at the dungeon's entrance. "Ma'am. Where is the girl we are holding prisoner?"

I jumped and whipped around to face him, dipping down to grab my dagger in the process. The man tensed as he watched me pull my blade. I quickly resheathed it as I realized he just one of the guards, not one of the trainees or an enemy, if there was a difference. The trainees were always folcing the ladies, attempting to seduce them enough o they could take advantage of them. It sickened me. What made it worse is the fact htat the commander of the camp wouldn't do anything about it, stating that my complaint alone didn't matter because the other girls didn't seem to mind.

"Which one?" I asked monotonously, sheilding my emotions and thoughts from the man. It was a necessary habit for me around the people of the tribe. My hatred for the way things were done around here could easily be considered traitorous.

"The most recent capture; usually referred to as Fauna," he responded after a moment of thought.

_That's strange, usually they new the exact cell number the prisoner was located in. He must be a new transfer or something. _"She's in here," I stated, gesturing behind me to the cell I was standing in front of. "Why?"

"I have orders to move her to an area that is more heavily guarded. The camp was infiltrated yesterday, and we can't rik the chance of the perp taking off with her. Not after finally capturing her."

His face was shaded over, so I couldn't tell who he was, nor could see his expression. In addition, I hadn't heard anything about a break in. "There haven't been any reports about this break in, nor have I received any transfer orders. What are you going on about?"

"You weren't told about the break in because the leader thought that the threat would be dealt with by now. It hasn't been and the man in charge of dealing with the problem is sentenced be executed within the next twenty-four hours." I grimaced. "And that's why this wasn't made public... Anyways, please unlock the cell so she can be transferred."

I nodded slowly, took my keys off of my belt, and began to look through them for the correct key. It was obvious that he wasn't part of this camp now. We called the leader "commander." Anywhere was better tahn this place, though, and I was prepared to deal with the consequences. She needed to get out of here. I decided to play along; I could play innocent when I was questioned about this. "So where are you taking her? The torture chamber, right? It is the only place safer than here."

His voice darkened, "Uh yeah... Those were my orders."'

I sighed and nodded expectantly, I found the correct key and slipped it into the lock. "That's too bad. She seems nice. I hope they don't torture her too much more. She's already in so much pain already."

"Hurry up and unlock the door, please. I have a mission after this." I nodded. He sounded uncomfortable. Was thiss girl important to him? I turned the key, cauing the lock to click. I swung the door open and stepped inside. I cusssed under my breath when i saw that she was chainded to the wall. Iquickly found the key to unlock the cuffs, and slid it into the keyhole. The cuffs fell from her wrists, revealing raw, red skin. I winced before backing out of the cell. The man quickly brushed by me.I watched as he picked up the girl gently, almost as if he loved her._ Was I correct, and she meant a lot to him?_

I whispered softly, "You're here to rescue her."

Heturned to face me and smiled. He winked and whispered, "I was never here."

I nodded and watched him dissapear up the stairs. My father was going to kill me, but I didn't mind. She didn't deserve to be here., and he didn't deserve the honor of telling Rikari that he had captured her. I traghtend up the cell before locking it up. I turnd my back to the cell and went back to doing my rounds.


End file.
